Wireless connections between computing devices have become increasingly common as computing devices have become more mobile. As a result, wireless connections are now used in a variety of ways. For example, wireless communication allows computing devices to connect to hard-wired networks though access points so that devices brought within range of the access point can access network resources, such as servers and printers. Wireless communication also allows computing devices to connect to other computing devices on an ad hoc basis so that the devices may exchange data without any fixed infrastructure.
To establish a wireless connection between two computing devices, a portion of a frequency spectrum is used to carry radio frequency signals between the devices according to a wireless communication protocol. Many wireless communication protocols divide an available frequency spectrum into multiple channels such that multiple computing devices may transmit data at the same time and minimize interference with each other.
Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) is one communication protocol, used in both wireless and wired networks, in which a frequency spectrum is divided into multiple channels. In OFDM, channels are further divided into usually equal sub-channels, each with a relatively narrow bandwidth. By using sub-channels of narrow bandwidth, communications are less susceptible to detrimental multipath fading or other electromagnetic interference and the risk of narrow band interference between nearby devices communicating through wireless connections is reduced, which can lead to higher data rates or improved error rate performance of data transmitted over a channel.